Eggman's Niece
by Smarty 94
Summary: Eggman brings his Niece to Dominator's hideout to help out, but the girl sneaks off to hang out at a beach house that is being watched over by Wart whom she's dating. Meanwhile; Gwen and Theresa get jobs at the Toon City Zoo and try to bring an animal to life.
1. Erika

Outside of Dominator's hideout which was now in the middle of a swamp; a car parked in front of the murky water and Megavolt and Quackerjack came out of it.

"Oh, this new commute is murder." said Quackerjack.

"Of all the places we could be until we find a new place to build the hideout at, we have to go over to a swamp." said Megavolt.

Joker Duck nodded.

"Yeah I see your point." said Quackerjack.

Megavolt got on Quackerjack's back and the jester duck held the electric rat.

"I'm not even proud of having to piggy back on you every time we go through the swamp, even if it is just to keep from shorting out." said Megavolt.

Quackerjack started jumping from rock to rock, but slipped on one of the rocks before letting go of Megavolt who landed on a small island. The duck then fell in the water.

"Son of a bitch." said Quackerjack.

Megavolt reached for Quackerjack but a crocodile jumped on the rat before thrusting.

"Not again." said Megavolt.

Quackerjack laughed.

"The one good thing to come from this commute." said Quackerjack, "Megavolt is Mr Snappy's bitch."

"Don't encourage him." said Megavolt.

Inside the hideout; Eggman and a teenage girl with long brown hair, wearing a red shirt, pink jacket and pink skirt, and blue sneakers were walking around the base.

"Uncle Eggman, this is total bullshit, it's summer vacation from school. My new boyfriend invited me to his sister's place on the beach." said the girl.

Eggman looked at his niece and sighed.

"Well you're mother wants me to watch over you for the weekend, so we're spending this time together whether you like it or not Erika." said Eggman.

The girl known as Erika groaned.

"Doing what?" said Erika.

"I've got an idea for you." said Eggman.

Later; Erika was dressed up like a Starbucks worker at the base's own coffee shop taking Dominator's order.

"Give me a double espresso latte, half decaf, medium foam, with a dusting of dutch chocolate." said Dominator.

"That bald mustached son of a bitch." said Erika.

Dominator is shocked.

"Language. I'm watching the Loud's baby and I don't want that sort of language around here while she's here." said Dominator as she pointed to Lily who was sleeping in a stroller.

Erika groaned before making coffee.

Vrak and Bushroot who were in line looked at each other.

"Does Animo want any coffee?" said Vrak.

Bushroot looked at his phone.

"I think he's responding because the three dots are hovering." said Bushroot, "I need to get my cappuccino on."

Erika placed Dominator's coffee on the counter before the villainess walked off.

She heard a vibrating and pulled her phone out before seeing a text saying 'Where are you?'

She texted back saying 'My uncle's got me working in a coffee shop. Might not be able to make it to the beach house.'

She sighed and the villains saw this.

"What gives?" said Vrak.

"My boyfriend invited me over to his sister's beach house for the weekend and I'm working her during summer vacation." said Erika.

Bushroot approached the counter.

"Working here during summer vacation? That's total bullshit." said Bushroot.

"Yeah, tell that to Uncle Baldy McNosehair." said Erika.

"UNCLE BALDY MCNOSEHAIR!" Bushroot yelled before laughing.

The other villains in the room started laughing as well.

Erika giggled.

"Yeah, some friend of my boyfriend told him who told me about that nickname." said Erika.

"He must be a good person." said Joker.

"You have no idea." said Erika.

Vrak did some thinking.

"Wait, it's summer vacation? We don't get vacation's because Dominator has us working all the time." said Vrak.

Everyone nodded.

"That's unfair." said Erika.

"I know." said Bushroot, "We should go on strike until we get our first vacation."

Everyone cheered as Bushroot's phone vibrated.

He picked up his phone and saw a text from Animo saying 'Americano with whip and a shot of espresso'.

"An Americano, whipped, and a shot of espresso. A Carmal Cappuccino for me, and a double chocolate frappachino for Vrak." said Bushroot.

"Coming right up." said Erika.

She started going to work again.

Bushroot then sent a text to Animo saying 'Want to take part in a strike to get a vacation?'

Animo appeared in swim trunks and an inner tube with his face on it.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Everyone looked at the inner tube in confusion.

"I'm not ashamed of it." said Animo.

With Killer Frost; she walked out of a bank with tons of bags of money and heard her phone vibrating before picking it up to see a text from Animo saying 'On strike to get a vacation, you in?'

Killer Frost smirked and put the cash away.

With Two Headed Parrot; he was at a pamango fruit tree eating a pamango fruit when their phone vibrated and they picked it up to see a text from Quackerjack saying 'Eggman's niece inspired us to fight for a vacation, you want in?'

Two Headed Parrot dropped the pamango fruit they were eating and ran off.

With Liquidator; he was making tons of water flow out of the New York City sewers when he heard his phone vibrating and picked it up, revealing that it was in a plastic bag, he saw a text from Joker saying 'Vacation strike with an opening for you if you want in.'

The Water Dog Villain smirked and put the water away and ran off.

With Braniac he was about to shrink a planet when his phone vibrated and he picked it up and saw it was from Two Headed Parrot.

It said 'Going on strike until we get a vacation.'

The super humanoid computer stopped shrinking a planet before flying off in his ship.

Meanwhile at some type of house at the beach; Wart was checking out the place from the outside.

"Nice, very nice indeed." said Wart.

Meek who was in only a pair of purple swim shorts, red shades, and carrying an American flag colored surf board appeared next to him.

"This beach house looks amazing." said Meek.

Wart nodded.

"Yep, I'm amazed that my sister was even able to afford this place on the income she makes." said Wart.

"What does she do for a living after I talked her into turning her life around anyways?" said Meek.

"She's working in a corporate office as a mailroom girl." said Wart.

Meek turned to his friend in shock before removing his shades.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Yeah, she makes minimum wage." said Wart.

He then heard his phone vibrating and picked it up to see a text from his sister saying 'I've got my own office buddy'.

"Never mind, she was just recently promoted." said Wart.

He put his phone away.

"Yeah anyways, she's out celebrating with some friends of hers and made me promise that nothing bad would happen to this place while she's away for the weekend." said Wart.

"Okay, but you wouldn't mind if I invited a few friends over here would you?" said Meek.

Wart smiled.

"Of course not." said Wart.

"I only invited Luna and Lincoln." said Meek.

Wart turned to see the Loud van, the Mystery Machine, Ben's car, a limo, and Ray's car parking.

"Seems like more then your girlfriend and her brother." said Wart.

"Word travels like wildfire in that mansion." said Meek.

Splashing noises are heard and Wart saw Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, Zimbo and The Snorch.

"OH YEAH HERE COMES THE MONSTERS!" shouted Ickes. "I LOVE PARTIES AND THE BEACH TO RELAX!"

Zimbo shook his head.

"Normally I'd say you were a Ickis but even I agree with that." said the Bee Monster.

Wart turned to Meek angrily.

"I don't know those guys." said Meek.

"But we know Ben and he invited all the monsters." said Krumm.

Wart sighed.

"Alright, everyone who's at the beach house, come here." said Wart.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Knuckles, Bobby, and Ronnie came out of the Loud Van, all of Mystery Inc exited the Mystery Machine, Ben, Kai, Rook, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin exited Ben's car, AP, Joey, Snapper, and Pauline exited the limo, and Ray, Globox, and Janna walked out of Ray's car.

"Listen up, this is my sister's beach house-" Wart said before being interrupted by Barney the Dinosaur who appeared out of nowhere.

"Beaches are very great, you can tons of creepy crawly things under rocks, some crabs, and a ton of other stuff." said Barney.

He continued talking on as Meek pulled out a magnum revolver and shot Barney in the head, causing the dinosaur to fall to the ground dead.

Everyone became shocked and turned to Meek.

"We're all on the same page right?" said Meek.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meek put the revolver in his swim shorts.

"Well that brings on a whole new meaning to the phrase is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me." said Ray.

Everyone laughed.

"Any who, this is my sister's beach house, she got promoted and is having a celebration vacation with some co workers so she asked me to watch over it while she's away." said Wart.

"Is she hot?" said Ben.

Kai grabbed Ben by the ear and dragged him off.

"I'll teach you to act like a Pewter City Gym Leader." said Kai.

"MY EAR!" yelled Ben.

Zimbo is shocked and looked at Ickis.

"And the Grumble is ok of you all being friends with this human?" He asked.

"He did save us from Simon by scaring him in the Vortex of No Return." said Ickis.

"Good point." said Zimbo.

"If you're going to be staying here, then you need to hear the rules Hunter laid out for me and Meek. One, don't destroy anything in the house, two, if you're going to be in the house wear the sandles that're provided at the entryways." said Wart.

Meek held a foot up, revealing a pair of sandles.

"I got that down." said Meek.

"Three, no rough housing, that goes for you twins." said Wart.

"Got it." said the Twins.

"So just go have fun." said Wart.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

Wart pulled out his phone and sent a text saying 'When does your uncle wake up?'

He then received a text saying 'Seven AM.'

He sent a text that said 'I'll be at his place at 6:45 AM on a speed boat, have someone take over your shifts'.


	2. Getting Jobs

In the park; Sonic was sleeping on a park table and Benson appeared and noticed it.

He groaned.

"Not again." said Benson, "That's the tenth time this month."

He pulled Sonic's phone out and sent a text to Gwen saying 'He fell asleep in the park again.'

He then saw a text saying 'Golf cart?'

Benson then replied 'No, table.'

Gwen appeared with a chili dog in hand before putting it on the table close to Sonic's nose.

Sonic sniffed it and woke up.

He looked around and groaned.

"Oh boy." said Sonic, "This is what I get for allowing a thirteen year old athletic girl bunk in my room, we spend time together and she almost exhausts me."

Benson became shocked.

"Someone managed to exhaust you? Wow, and I had you pegged as someone who can never get tired." said Benson.

"Try me." said Sonic.

He ate the chili dog before running off.

"His girlfriend is ugly." said Benson.

Sonic came back and kicked him in the gum balls.

"MY GUM BALLS!" yelled Benson.

Later; Gwen and Theresa were at the Crimson Dragon food court.

"Sonic was sleeping at the park for the tenth time this month?" said Theresa.

Gwen nodded.

"Yep. Benson said that if this keeps up, he'll ban Sonic for good." said Gwen.

Theresa chuckled.

"He says he'll ban us from the park every time we cause trouble there, but he never does." said Theresa.

Gwen nodded.

"Plus he did have fun when he was piloting the Ultra Duck." said Gwen.

"Yep." said Theresa, "But having him constantly threaten to ban us from the park is like having to watch a very weird PSA."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a room full of treasure; Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were checking out tons of treasure when a phone ringing was heard.

Scrooge became shocked.

"What the bonnie blazes, whose phone is that?" said Scrooge.

"Louie's." Donald, Huey and Dewey said at once.

Webby pulled out a phone from Louie's pocket.

"Busted." said Webby.

Louie took his phone away.

"That's not my ringing phone, that was my gaming phone." said Louie.

Scrooge became shocked.

"Gaming phone, then where's your ringing phone?" said Scrooge.

"I dropped it in some hot lava a while back." said Louie.

"The Woodchuck book says that all phones must be either turned off or set to vibrate when doing something very important is being done." said Huey.

The ringing continued.

"Whose phone is that?" said Scrooge.

"Probably the person who's reading this whole fan fiction on his or her computer." said Dewey.

Everyone became mad and turned to the reader.

"Why that no good reader." said Donald.

He started doing his signature pick a fight movements as a giant lobster appeared.

"Can we wrap this shot up, I've got a lobster fast food restaurant commercial to shoot in five minutes." said the giant lobster.

Scrooge smiled at the Lobster.

"Oh sure." said Scrooge, "Sorry about that."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You should see how much money was made from that PSA." said Theresa.

"You know, we should get jobs. Just about everyone we live with is working, so why can't we enter the work force?" said Gwen.

Theresa thought about it.

"Yeah we should, and I may have an idea on what to do." said Theresa.

Later; the two were in the zoo office with Randy who was looking at two pieces of papers.

"No references, no credentials, no past experiences, reason for wanting a job here is because I'm a friend of yours, I can't hire you just because of that." said Randy.

The two girls became shocked.

"What?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, there's a whole process to this, there needs to be a good reason for wanting a job." said Randy, "The reason I'm the one doing the hiring process is because the manager is having a sick day and one of the jobs of head zookeeper is to act like the supervisor and the manager at times."

Theresa is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Theresa.

"It's a big deal. But I can't hire you for the resumes you gave me, and we've already got every zookeeper position filled." said Randy.

He heard a chiming sound and turned to the computer before typing stuff down and becoming shocked.

"Never mind, two positions are now open. Apparently a snake in the reptile house bit two of the zookeepers and now they'll need some extensive care at the hospital, I'm going to have to give them pink slips." said Randy.

Gwen became shocked.

"You don't say." said Gwen, "Someone's going to have to fill those positions."

Randy sighed.

"Alright, you're hired. Head for the back room to get measurements for your outfits and be here tomorrow morning at 7:45 to get your first jobs." said Randy.

The two girls nodded and left.

"I'm probably going to regret this." said Randy.


	3. Wart's Dating Eggman's Niece

The next day at Wart's sister's beach house; everyone was sleeping in different rooms.

Meek who was sleeping on a couch with a sticky note on his head and snuggling with Luna slowly woke up as sunlight shined on his face.

"This must be what it's like to live on the beach." said Meek.

He noticed the sticky note and removed it before reading it.

"Went to get Erika, cook breakfast for everyone." said Meek.

He chuckled.

"So Wart's finally going to introduce us to his current sweetheart." said Meek.

He smiled.

"Let's hope they don't break up." He said, "At least this one lasted longer then all his other relationships."

He shook himself out of Luna's grip before putting on a sleeveless blue with white stars shirt, red shorts, and purple flip flops and walked into the kitchen.

"Better see what Hunter has for food in this place." said Meek.

He opened the fridge to see eggs, tortilla shells, milk, burger, etc.

He did some thinking before smiling.

"I've got an idea." said Meek.

He pulled out a black iPod classic before going through the menus and reached a menu titled Pellek song covers and tapped on Don't Stop Believing.

The meerkat placed his iPod on an iPod docking station before the song started playing.

"Alright, now to improvise like I always do." said Meek.

He pulled out several pots, pans, and cooking utensils before he began cooking tons of food.

Back in the living room; Meek's Quick Ball which was on a coffee table opened up, releasing Midnight.

The Lycanroc started licking Luna's face.

The rocker Loud groaned as she woke up and saw Midnight.

"Morning Midnight." said Luna.

She started petting the Pokemon.

The Rock Wolf smiled.

Luna smiled and heard sounds coming from the porch.

She became confused.

"What is that noise?" said Luna.

She got off the couch and walked to the back entry way before opening it to see three Rockruff sleeping while farting the song Beat It.

Luna is shocked by this.

"Whoa." She said.

Ickis who just woke up came by and saw what Luna was looking at.

"Huh, neat." said Ickis.

"I know." said Luna.

She then started sniffing the air.

"What smells so good?" said Luna.

"Probably the farting Rockruff outside." said Ickis.

Midnight sniffed the air before pointing to the kitchen.

The three went to the kitchen to see Meek was still cooking while singing.

"Streetlights people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night." Meek sang.

Joey who had woke up entered the kitchen.

"I hear someone singing the Pellek cover of Don't Stop Believing." said Joey.

He then sniffed the air.

"And what smells so good?" said Joey.

"Meek's cooking breakfast." said Luna.

Joey nodded.

"Oh yeah, this should be interesting." said Joey.

Later; everyone who was visiting was sitting at a dining room table and Meek placed trays with breakfast burritos, pancakes, waffles, and some garbage on the table.

He then placed some maple syrup on the table.

"Oh boy, that smells good." said Snapper.

He reached for a breakfast burrito, but Meek smacked his hand.

"No you don't, we have to wait for Wart and his new sweetheart to show up." said Meek.

Snapper groaned.

"Seriously, I'm a recently pardoned criminal whose crimes were caused accidentally, I have two jobs just to pay for my own house." said Snapper, "The first job is to drive the president around wherever he wants to go."

Everyone became confused.

"What is the second job?" said Rook.

"I'm also working for the Galactic Federation in trying to restore an entire alien race I killed by mistake." said Snapper.

Everyone stared at Snapper.

"I don't do things intentionally." said Snapper.

Then Wart entered the kitchen with Erika.

"Greetings all." said Wart.

Everyone turned to the two and became shocked.

"Wow, and I thought that Wart could never get that lucky." said Lincoln.

"Hi everyone. I'm Erika Eggman." said Erika.

Everyone became shocked.

"This won't end well." said Kevin.

Knuckles screamed.

"IT'S EGGMAN DISGUISED AS A WOMAN!" yelled Knuckles.

He leaped towards Erika but was grabbed by Meek before anything else could happen.

"Take it easy pal, give her a chance." said Meek.

"What're you liberal?" said Knuckles.

"No meerkat." said Meek.

A rim shot was heard, causing everyone to laugh.

Knuckles is confused.

"I don't get it." He said.

Meek then let go of Knuckles.

"Moron." Meek mumbled.

"What was that?" said Knuckles.

"Nothing." said Meek, "Why is there a Romeo and Juliet thing going on right now?"

"My uncle knows nothing about this other then I'm in the dating pool." said Erika.

"Let's hope it doesn't go crazy. Like how Knuckles jumped out of the cake that one time." said Luna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the Loud family party everyone was enjoying themselves.

Then a giant cake appeared before Knuckles popped out of it with sparklers in his hands.

Everyone just stared at the echidna as cricket chirps coming from Cri-Kee were heard.

Knuckles sighed.

"Awkward?" said Knuckles.

"Awkward." said Lynn Sr.

"Awkward." said Rita

"Awkward." said Lori

"Awkward." said Leni

"Awkward." said Luna

"Awkward." said Luan

"Awkward." said Lynn Jr

"Awkward." said Lincoln

"Awkward." said Lucy

"Awkward." said Lana

"Awkward." said Lola

"Awkward." said Lisa

"Awkward." said Lily

"Awkward." said Albert.

"This is going to take a while." said Knuckles.

Sonic then appeared.

"I told you this wouldn't work out." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Don't remind me." said Knuckles.

"Or that time Lincoln and I accidentally switched Heads." said Ickis.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the monster academy at the dump Lincoln, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina and Ben were walking down the halls talking when they saw Zimbo in front of a room.

"What happening in there?" asked Ben.

Zimbo looked at the monsters and Human

"Some new room that was installed." said Zimbo.

"I'm in." said Ickis.

"Me too." said Lincoln.

The two ran into the room as screaming sounds were heard, shocking everyone.

When they came out the two have literally switched heads.

"THINGS GOT CRAZY IN THERE SO FAST!" shouted Lincoln on Ickis's Body.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Meek turned to Erika.

"You know, if Eggman finds out where you are, he'll have our heads mounted on his wall." said Meek.

Erika chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." said Erika.

In Dominator's hideout; the entire organization was listening to Dominator's speech.

"Due to the impressiveness of Joker's plan, that'll delay Bushroot's plan till November, but I really don't think anyone liked those thirty minute Charlie Brown specials anyways. All in favor?" said Dominator.

But nobody said a thing.

Dominator groaned.

"All in favor?" Dominator said before becoming mad, "Alright, what're you assholes upset about this time?"

"You're working us to the bone Dominator, we've butt polished these chairs into reflective surfaces, I pulled a chair out for Rocksteady the other day and got into a staring contest with his brown eye." said Nega Duck.

"We want a vacation." said Megavolt.

"VACATION, VACATION, VACATION!" everyone but Dominator yelled.

"You idiots have plenty of time off, it's called prison." said Dominator.

Everyone is shocked.

Crying noises are heard and Dominator groaned.

"Great you morons woke Lily Up." said Dominator.

Joker is mad.

"Not to sound rude but you're evil so why are you kind to that baby of our enemies?" asked Joker.

"Shut up." said Dominator, "You're talking about cartoon evil, not real world evil, which is senselessly a heightened narcissism."

She walked off and a lullaby was heard.

"Pretty hypocritical of her isn't it?" said Bebop.

"Yeah, she wants to destroy those do gooders we tangle with all the time yet doesn't want to harm a baby." said Quackerjack.

"The situation is disturbing." said Brainiac.

The crying stopped and Dominator returned.

"Now where was I?" said Dominator.

Then a teenage duck dressed like Quackerjack appeared with four cups of coffee on a coaster.

"I've got four mocha's, one whipped, three naked." said the teenager.

Eggman became shocked.

"What the, my niece is supposed to bring the coffee, who the hell are you?" said Eggman.

"Oh that's my nephew Eric, isn't he great, I'm trying to help my sister out." said Quackerjack.

Everyone looked at Joker Duck.

"What just because we are evil doesn't mean we can help a family member out." said Quackerjack.

"I'm taking Erika's shift while she's on vacation with her boyfriend." said Eric.

"Wow, Erika does whatever she wants." said Fishface.

Eggman became mad and knocked the coffee out of Eric's hands.

"NO, THIS INSUBORDINATION WILL NOT STAND!" yelled Eggman.

Quackerjack stood up and turned to his nephew.

"Well you heard him, I tried, it is what it is, tell sis I love her." said Quackerjack.

But Eric did nothing.

"What, what're you staring at, get out of here." Quackerjack said as he pushed nis nephew out of the building.

"Looks like Eggman's taking over this organization again." said Megavolt.

Eggman turned to Brainiac.

"Brainiac, tap into the grid. We'll cross-reference the database of every airline in the country until-"Eggman said before being interrupted by a chime that came from Bushroot's phone.

The plant duck looked at his phone and smiled.

"Whoa, check it out. Erika's Instagram page is blowing up with vacation pics." said Bushroot.

Everyone looked at the plant Duck.

"What just because I'm evil doesn't mean we can't do Facebook or Twitter or Instagram." He said.

Everyone nodded.

"Also I liked Quackerjack's nephew. He is cool." said Plant Duck.

Vrak looked at the Instagram photo's on Bushroot's phone.

"Wow, that beach house looks amazing." said Vrak.

He turned to Bushroot.

"Bushroot, cross your legs, I can see your dick." said Vrak.

Eggman became very mad.

"Erika thinks she can defy her uncle? If we all want a vacation, then we're going to the beach." said Eggman.

He pushed a button on his wrist device.

" _Flight mode engaged._ " said a robotic voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Joker.

"FLIGHT MODE!?" shouted Nega Duck.

"Yeah, this base flies." said Eggman.

"You mean to tell me that we've been commuting to a swamp for the last few weeks when we could have been anywhere else this whole time?" said Brainiac.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" said Dominator.

"You were busy watching that stupid Baby." said Eggman.

Lily woke up and blew a raspberry at Eggman.

"Oh shut it you." said Eggman.

"I maybe a plant, but my feet can't take the swamp water, it's to gross." said Bushroot.

"I wear burlap man, and the 20 pounds of swamp water it takes on every morning. I've got a case of trench foot that's marched halfway up my balls." said Animo.

"BUCKLE UP!" yelled Eggman.

Outside the Legion of Evil's hideout; the Justice League Action version of Swamp Thing was checking out the building with tons of animals.

"This bastion of evil upsets the delicate balance of the green, you were right to summon me; the Swamp Thing, for I am your protector." said Swamp Thing.

Then the base started to take off, confusing Swamp Thing.

"Do you smell gasoline?" said Swamp Thing.

Then fire came out of the base as well.

"Holy shit, this things taking off. RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Swamp Thing yelled.

All the animals nodded and ran off screaming followed by Swamp Thing.

The base then flew into the air.

"This is going to be hard to fix up." said Swamp Thing.


	4. First Day on the Job

At the Toon City Zoo; Randy was talking to tons of zoo keepers including Gwen and Theresa who were in their zookeeper outfits.

"Alright everyone, we've got a busy day ahead of us. First up on the bulletin, we've got some new recruits, lets give them a warm welcome, and I don't mean by breaking wind and blaming the warthog Pumbaa for it." said Randy.

"HEY!" said a zookeeper, "It's not my fault, I've got a medical condition."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway we need to talk about the elephant in the room." Randy seriously.

A humanoid elephant who was dressed as a zookeeper became confused.

"Did I miss something?" said the elephant.

"Yes you did George." said Randy and smiled, "Happy Birthday."

Everyone started cheering as the elephant known as George chuckled before giving another zookeeper a noogie.

"Anyways, we've got a lot of tours lined up, make sure they all work perfectly with no disasters, and as for the new recruits, take care of all the animals and make sure they don't try to eat each other, because last week someone released a ton of gas in the reptile house and we had a remake of Snakes on a Plane." said Randy.

"Was the guy responsible for that prank captured?" said another zookeeper.

Randy pulled out a newspaper with a picture of George Beard and Harold Hutchins in handcuffs with the headline 'Elementary Scooler's remake Snakes on a Plane' on the front page and showed it to everyone.

"Yep." said Randy, "Now chop chop."

Everyone then went their separate ways.

Later; Gwen and Theresa were filing Simba's claws.

"A little bird told me that the two of you are now working here." said Simba.

Theresa and Gwen were confused and looked at Zaza who was in a tree watching Dr. Phil.

"Yep, it was him." said Simba.

Zazu became shocked.

"It was not me. I heard it from another bird." said Zazu.

Everyone just stared at Zazu.

"That bird heard it from another bird who heard it from another bird who heard it from another bird who heard it from a pig friend of his while playing Mahjong." said Zazu, "It was a very complicated process."

"And what's next, you helped with Snakes on the plane?" asked Kion who walked by and laughed.

"Nope." said Zazu.

Simba chuckled before turning back to the girls.

"It's only the first day at work, goes by smoothly, you'll have to be prepared for the next few days." said Simba.

The girls are confused.

"What?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, every newcomer gets the easy stuff on the first day of work, but then they get some harder stuff." said Simba.

"Like what?" asked Theresa.

Before Simba can answer he sees the chef coming with food for him and his family.

"Hold that thought." said Simba.

The chef placed the tray on the ground, revealing tons of raw steaks.

The chef then left the exhibit.

"BREAKFAST!" yelled Simba.

Nala, Kiara and Kion smiled and ran to their breakfast.

The lions started eating.

Gwen and Theresa became shocked.

The two left the exhibit.

They walked into the zoo laboratory.

"First day is easy and the remaining days are difficult? We should have checked the job description before entering the staff meeting." said Theresa.

Gwen is mad.

"Obviously, we should do something much more interesting." said Gwen.

"Like what, try to revive an extinct animal from prehistoric days?" said Theresa.

Gwen nodded and walked off.

Theresa gulped.

"The big man'll definitely have Randy's ass for this." said Theresa.


	5. How Wart Met Meek

At Wart's sister's beach house; Snapper was looking through a pair of binoculars.

He saw a huge wave appearing.

"Big wave on the premise." said Snapper.

He then smirked.

"And it's mine." said Snapper.

He picked up a red surfboard and ran over to the water past Meek who was relaxing in a hot tub with bubbles going while playing his guitar.

"Oh yeah, this is the life." said Meek.

Lincoln and Luna who were in an orange swim short and a one piece purple swim suit appeared at the tub.

"Please tell me the bubbles are coming from the tub and not you." said Lincoln.

Meek stopped playing his guitar and pushed a button on the controls, making the bubbles stop, he pushed the button again, making the bubbles resume.

"Does that answer your question?" said Meek.

"Very much." said Luna.

The two Louds got into the tub and sighed in relief as Meek resumed playing his guitar.

The three Rockruffs that Luna found heard this and shook their heads.

"So Luna what will you do with the three Rockruffs you found?" asked Lincoln

"I don't know yet." said Luna, "Still thinking about it."

One of the Rockruff sniffed Meek's shorts before rolling out three Pokeballs, one Great, one Ultra, and a Luxury Ball.

The three Pokemon tapped the balls and went into the balls before they started shaking and eventually stopped.

The three friends noticed it.

"They don't even know where those balls have been and yet answered the question." said Meek.

"Well Meek looks like you got three new Pokémon." said The a white haired boy.

Meek smirked.

"Nah they will go to Luna." He said.

Luna became confused.

"Seriously?" said Luna.

"Yep, I've already got a Lycanroc." said Meek.

He pointed to Midnight who was playing with Lola and Lana.

"Heck maybe you can find a forth Rockruff and you'll have a complete set." said Lincon. "You'll have a Mid-Day Lycanroc, A Midnight Lycanroc and a Dusk Lycanroc."

Luna was shocked.

"A Dusk Lycanroc?" She asked.

"Even I'm confused." said Meek

"Oh right, that was just announced." said Lincoln.

He pulled out his smart phone and did some work on it before showing Meek and Luna a picture of the Dusk formed Lycanroc.

"Huh, neat. But you should have seen Donald Duck on a game show." said Meek.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the Wheel of Fortune stage; Soar the Eagle was holding a card and Freakazoid, Donald Duck, and Huckleberry Hound were the contestants.

The board has an R and two A's.

Donald pushed his buzzer.

"Donald Duck." said Soar.

"Raspberry and Apples." said Donald.

Soar became confused.

"What?" said Soar.

Donald became mad.

"Raspberry and Apples." said Donald.

Everyone became confused.

"Anyone know what he's saying?" said Soar.

Freakazoid and Huckleberry Hound shook their heads.

"RASPBERRY AND APPLES!" yelled Donald.

He then left the stage in anger.

Soar who was in his dressing room sleeping woke up in shock and looked around before sighing in relief.

"It was only a dream." said Soar.

He then heard a knocking at his door.

"Come in." said Soar.

The door then opened up, revealing Donald Duck was on the other side.

"Time to go Soar." said Donald.

Soar became shocked.

"OH GOD!" yelled Soar.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That did happen." said Meek.

He kept on playing his guitar.

"You know, I've always wondered where you got that thing." said Luna.

Meek smirked.

"Interesting story." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Five years ago inside a mall food court; Meek in only a pair of blue gym shorts and green sneakers was sitting at a booth with a Mr Smoothie cup.

He sipped some of the smoothie.

"Mmm, lovely." said Meek.

"MICK SWAGGER!" yelled a voice.

Tons of people ran by, confusing Meek.

"Where's the fire?" said Meek.

The meerkat stood up and walked off.

He then reached a huge crowd and started walking past everyone.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Extreamly skinny humanoid meerkat coming through." said Meek.

He got through a tight space, but got a foot caught.

He pulled his foot out of the crowd, but his sneaker came off his foot.

"Oh, my sneaker." said Meek.

He got on his hands and knees before putting his tail through the crowd and pulling his shoe out of the crowd and putting it back on.

"There we go." Meek said as he tied his shoelaces.

A shadow then eclipsed him, confusing the meerkat.

He looked up to see Mick Swagger looking at him before gasping.

He then stood up.

"Who might you be?" said Mick.

Meek stuttered a bit.

"Meek Meerkat." said Meek.

"And where do you live by chance?" said Mick.

"I'm between places right now." said Meek.

"I see. And you've any plans for your future?" said Mick.

"Not really, I'm being trained to be my guardian/mentor's replacement for when he's no longer around. He works as a bounty hunter for hire." said Meek.

Mick nodded before grabbing what would be Meek's guitar before writing something on the back of it with a sharpie.

He then gave the guitar to Meek.

The meerkat looked at the back to see Mick Swagger's name in cursive and a phrase in print saying 'To Meek Meerkat. Be who you want to be'.

He then looked at Mick.

"Kid, don't let anyone make your decisions in life, make your own choices of what you want to do with your life. Be yourself, and if you can't be yourself, then be who you want to be." said Mick.

Meek nodded as Mick walked off.

The entire crowd groaned before walking off.

Meek looked at the guitar before strumming a note on it.

He then struck another note.

"Nice." said Meek.

He started playing the guitar.

"I like this thing." said Meek.

He stopped playing the guitar before walking off.

 **End Flashback**

"No way Mick Swagger did that, you did say that you dissed him after a concert once." said Lincoln.

"Yeah but that happened after the concert and after I saved that old man. He did sign the guitar." said Meek, "Loser has to buy Little Caesars Pizza."

"You're on." said Lincoln.

Meek turned the guitar around, revealing Mick Swagger's writing on the back.

Luna inspected the writing.

"It's legit." said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Deed deep dish 3 meat treat with cheesy bread and two liter's of Diet Pepsi." said Meek.

With Wart and Erika; the two were on a chair making out.

Zimbo who was with Snortch saw this and gaged.

"Gross I sat on that chair." said Zimbo.

Wart and Erika saw them and Erica screamed.

Zimbo groaned.

"As much as I loved that scream can you quiet down I'm on a vacation and don't want to scary anyone." said Zimbo

Wart tossed a brick at Zimbo who dodged it.

"Will you get out of here?" said Wart.

Zimbo and Snorch left the area.

"So what's the story with you and Meek?" said Erika.

Wart turned to Erika.

"He helped me and my sister out five years old while we were in a hard spot." said Wart.

"You seem to see him like a brother." said Erika.

Wart chuckled.

"You kidding, me and Hunter wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Meek." said Wart.

Erika is confused.

"Tell me everything." said Erika.

 **Flashback**

Outside a crummy apartment building; a ten year old Wart and his sister Hunter who was dressed in a blue shirt and skirt were being hassled by a guy in a business suit.

"WHERE THE HELL'S MY MONEY BITCH!?" yelled the man.

"I'm telling you, I don't got it, I'm a little short this month, and don't curse in front of my brother." Hunter said sounding like Vicky the Babysitter.

The man pulled out a knife.

"Okay, I'll just cut you up then." said the man.

Wart became shocked.

However; a brick hit the man in the hand, making him drop the knife.

"YAAAAA!" yelled the man.

He turned to see Meek playing his guitar and sitting on a garbage can and started approaching him.

"Why I oughta-"the man said before Meek punched him in the face with another brick, knocking him out.

Meek got off the trashcan he was sitting on as Wart and Hunter approached Meek.

"I don't know how to thank you." said Hunter.

"No need to, I did it just because he was hassling you." said Meek.

"Yeah, that was my sister's landlord, has her working on the streets just to pay the rent." said Wart.

Meek looked at the back of his guitar and saw Mick writing before turning to the warthogs.

"Don't let anyone make your decisions in life, make your own choices of what you want to do with your life. Be yourself, and if you can't be yourself, then be who you want to be." said Meek.

Hunter did some thinking.

"You're right, I should try and apply for collage again." said Hunter.

She walked back into the building.

"That was my sister Hunter." said Wart.

"Nice name, I'm Meek Meerkat. You are?" said Meek.

"Wart." said Wart.

"No really." said Meek.

Wart just kept on staring at Meek.

"Okay then." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"I've been in debt to him ever since, even after he had the doctors in Wakanda gave me vibranium bones." said Wart.

"Cut all ties with him." Erika blurted out.

Wart became confused.

"Say what now?" said Wart.

Erika realized her mistake.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." said Erika.

With Dominator's organization; their hideout landed on the beach, but far away from Wart's sister's beach house.

Everyone walked out of the building and looked around.

"Nice." said Animo.

Baniac who was in swim trunks came out and smiled.

"Indeed." He said.

Killer Frost who was in a one piece blue swim suit smiled as well.

"Oh yeah, this is definetly good for me." said Killer Frost.

Bushroot turned to Killer Frost in confusion.

"Wait, why're you enjoying the heat, shouldn't it kill you?" said Bushroot.

Killer Frost turned to Bushroot.

"No, no, no, you're thinking about Mr Freeze who fights Batman every once in a while, I'm different. While warm temperatures kill Mr Freeze, warm tempuratures replenish my powers." said Killer Frost.

Megavolt who appeared became shocked.

"Wait, your powers come from the heat you take in?" said Megavolt, "And all this time I thought you had to avoid warm tempuratures just to stay alive."

The Ice Villain is mad.

"No why do you think I like eating chili and hot foods?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just have a bad perspective of things." said Megavolt.

"No time for sight seeing, we're here for Erika." said Eggman.

He grabbed Dominator who was bottle feeding Lily and dragged her off.

"All in favor for helping find Eggman's niece, say aye." said Megavolt.

But no one answered.

"Okay then, all in favor of enjoying the vacation?" said Megavolt.

The Villains cheered and went to do their thing.

"The aye's have it." said Megavolt.


	6. Fossil Search

Back at the Toon City Zoo; Gwen and Theresa were looking at the zoo's reanimator.

Theresa grabbed a manual and started reading it.

Gwen was looking for an extinct animal to revive.

"This should be easy enough." said Theresa.

Gwen grabbed a fossil shaped like a brain.

"This'll do." said Gwen.

She then placed the fossil into the machine as Theresa started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

The machine started wiring before steam came out.

The two girls are confused.

They then saw a human like figure appear in the smoke.

"Have we done it, we brought a human from prehistoric times back to life?" said Theresa.

The smoke then cleared up, revealing that a man in a fancy suit was lighting five cigarette's before he began smoking them.

"And we brought someone from the present back to life." said Gwen.

The man continued smoking his cigarette's.

"You know those are bad for you right?" said Theresa.

"That's all a lie sweetheart." said the man.

He then grabbed his chest in pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH, HEART ATTACK!" yelled the man.

He then fell on the ground dead.

The girls became shocked before Gwen placed a hand on the man's pulse.

"He's dead." She said. "Looks like Maku and his pack will have lunch."

Later; they dropped the dead body into the aligator/crocodile pit.

The gator's and crocodile's noticed the body.

"LUNCH TIME!" yelled Maku.

All the reptilian animals went to the dead body and started eating it.

"Should we be worried that we reenacted that Disney World resort incident where the two year old boy was eaten by an aligator?" said Theresa.

Sonic who was looking down at the exhibit chuckled.

"I know I would be worried." said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"What the, what're you doing here?" said Gwen.

"Well I was walking by, decided since I was in the area I'd pay a visit to the zoo see how my girlfriends first day on the job went so far." said Sonic.

He then see what is happening

"And judging by what happened I'd say you accidentally brought a human fossil back to life, had a heart attack and you two fed him to the crocodiles." said Sonic.

"Terrible for our first day." said Theresa.

Sonic chuckled.

"Goes to show how you should never try to go up on the promotion scale during the first day." said Sonic.

"But we need a fossil of an animal to bring to life." said Gwen.

"Don't worry about it, I've got good news and bad news, the good news is that I know of a dig site with tons of fossils, the bad news is that it's located in Milo Murphy's home town." said Sonic.

Gwen screamed so loud the DinoGators looked up.

"The hot spot for murphy's law?" said Gwen.

"Sadly enough yeah, you're going to have to evade anything dangerous when you go there." said Sonic.

Gwen sighed.

Maku smiled.

"If you want I can help you." said Maku.

Theresa groaned.

"This is just what we need, a meat eater helping out." said Theresa.

"Don't worry, I won't eat anyone." said Maku.

"Didn't you just reenact a Disney World incident?" said Sonic.

"Hey that was different. Besides I'm a changed Crocodile." said Maku.

"He has a point." said Gwen.

Later; the four were at a dig site as all the diggers were on break.

"Here we are, the dig site I was telling you about." said Sonic.

Maku nodded.

"Okay then." said Maku.

"Now get searching for a fossil, break time ends in five minutes." said Sonic.

The three nodded before going into the dig site.

Sonic smiled.

He then sat down on a chair.

"This'll be good." said Sonic.

He then saw Cavendish and Dakota running from a burning Pistachio cart and became confused.

"Was that a burning pistachio cart?" said Sonic.

He then realized something before becoming shocked.

"Uh oh." said Sonic.

Maku became confused.

"What is it?" said Maku.

"The bad luck is about to come." said Sonic, "Find a fossil quick and lets get out of here before something bad happens like a sinkhole."

Maku nodded.

He then noticed a footprint fossil before biting on it and leaving the dig site with the girls in tow.

The four then ran off just before a sink hole appeared, destroying the dig site.

The workers noticed it.

"Aw shit, not again." said a worker.


	7. Eggman Takes Erika Back

Back at the beach; Killer Frost was sun bathing.

"Oh yeah, this is the life." said Killer Frost.

She then looked to her side.

"Right Sharky?" asked Killer Frost

Next to her a Great White Shark was sun bathing and nodded.

With Bushroot; he had his feet in the ocean water.

"Perfect, this is what I've been missing out on. A bit salty, but perfect." said Bushroot.

He then saw Patrick Star walking to the water before stopping.

The starfish pulled his shorts down and started taking a leak in the water.

Bushroot became shocked.

"Ok I did not expect that." He said. "But then again Sea life do pee in the ocean."

Patrick then started drinking the ocean.

Bushroot became even more shocked that he started puking out tons of fertilizer.

"THATS SICK!" He shouted.

He then resumed puking fertilizer.

With Animo and Joker; the two were playing in the water.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Joker.

"I know, definetly worth going on strike." said Animo.

With Quackerjack; he was checking out a sign that said Private Beach.

He chuckled as Megavolt, Negaduck, Rocksteady, and Bebop appeared.

"What're you chuckling about?" said Bebop.

"Private beach." said Quackerjack.

The other four became confused.

"What is so good about the private beach?" said Rocksteady.

"Private beach is code for nude beach, meaning that there's naked girls." said Quackerjack.

All the villains chuckled before stripping to nothing.

"Let's grab some naked bodies." said Nega Duck.

All the villains ran past the sign but stopped upon becoming shocked.

It was Wart's group in swim wear enjoying themselves.

The heroes turned to the villains and became shocked.

Bobby covered his sister's eyes as Meek covered Lincoln's eyes.

"This isn't even new to me, I've been in the guys locker room several times." said Lincoln.

The twins covered each other's eyes.

"So private doesn't mean nude?" said Megavolt.

"Private means private you dumb rat." said Joey.

The villains are shocked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a voice.

The villains turned to see Dominator and Eggman staring at them.

"Where are your clothes?" said Dominator.

"Dominator, what kind of a freak show are you running?" said Kevin.

Dominator is confused.

"I have no idea what your talking about." said Dominator. "Literally I was dragged here when I am babysitting."

"Uncle Eggman?" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a shocked Erika who was on top of Wart.

Eggman became shocked.

"Erika, what're you doing with that pig?" said Eggman.

Wart became mad and pushed Erika off of him before turning to Eggman.

"You talking to me?" said Wart.

"Uh oh, he called Wart a pig." said Lori.

"Are you talking to me?" said Wart.

"He shouldn't have done that." said Lori.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" yelled Wart.

"Now he's in for it." said Lori.

"THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!" shouted Wart and started charging to Eggman, "YAAAAAAAAA!"

He then started pulverizing Eggman to oblivian.

"Should we be worried about this right now?" said Knuckles.

"Eh, he'll be fine." said Meek.

"Who?" said Leni.

"Eggman." said Knuckles, "I mean I know he's our nemesis but not even he deserves this."

"I ain't talking about that guy, I'm talking about my pig friend." said Meek.

"Use your head you knucklehead." said Wart.

Lori became shocked.

"Wait a minute, how can you get away with calling him the p word without him pulverizing you?" said Lori.

"Wart knows I mean it as a term of endearment." said Meek.

Dominator who was holding Lily is shocked by this and she and Lily looked at each other.

"Remind me never to make that Warthog mad EVER." said Dominator.

Lily nodded.

Wart stopped beating Eggman up before walking.

The evil scientist went to Erika and grabbed her arm.

"Erika, you are to never see that hog again." said Eggman.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Erika.

Rocksteady looked down and smiled.

"Ooh look a quarter." said Rocksteady.

He bent down in front of Bebop who became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bebop.

Eggman looked at the mutant.

"What're you upset about? I'm not forbidding you from seeing anyone." said Eggman.

"I'm not upset about that, what I'm looking at." said Bebop.

Eggman went behind Rocksteady and saw what Bebop was looking at before becoming shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Eggman.

Rocksteady picked up the quarter.

"Got it." said Rocksteady.

Eggman turned to his niece.

"When your parents hear that you ran away while under my care, they'll give you what for." said Eggman.

"What for?" said Leni.

"I'd admit even I'm confused." said Dominator.

She sighed.

"Okay guys, let's-"Dominator said before turning around and becoming shocked.

She was looking at Ben as Humungosaur stepping on Nega Duck non stop.

The alien hero turned to the others confused.

"So is this not okay?" said Humungosaur.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Humungosaur groaned as the villains walked off.

Then an airplane crashed infront of the heroes, shocking them.

Launchpad now in his 2017 Ducktales version appeared out of the plane.

"Any crash landing you can walk away from is a good crash landing." Launchpad said in a different voice.

Everyone became confused.

Even Humungosaur who turned back to Ben.

"Launchpad, what're you doing here, in fact, why do you have a different appearance and sound like a Saturday Night Live actor?" said Ben.

Launchpad laughed.

"Funny story, Mr McDuck, the boys, Webby, her mother, and Donald Duck found some type of gem that altered our appearances and voices. The odd thing is that Donald wasn't affected by it." said Launchpad.

Everyone nodded.

"Good point." said Gwendolyn.

Wart sighed.

"There goes one of the best things to happen to me." said Wart.


	8. Beach Party

With Wart; he was in the beach house living room just sitting on the couch.

Meek entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"How you holding up?" said Meek.

"Peachy." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"I see." said Meek, "I'm cooking some hot dogs with Dominator's forces if you want any."

"No thanks, I'm good." said Wart.

"Alright." said Meek.

He left the house and walked over to a grill where the heroes and villains were at and noticed something amiss.

"Where's Eggman?" said Meek.

"He is taking his niece back to her parent's house to explain what has happened." said Rook.

"I see." said Meek.

"Why isn't Wart here?" said Lana.

"He's still moping." said Meek, "Though I don't think he wants any hot dogs, he is a vegan."

Knuckles became confused.

"What's a vegan?" said Knuckles.

"I think that's where you can't eat anything that has a face." said Leni.

"No, no, no, that's a vegetarian." said Shaggy.

"Vegetarian's have to eat in the dark right?" said Knuckles.

Shaggy fell anime style.

"That's a vampire, come on." said Fred.

"A vegan is someone who can't eat any animal related byproducts such as the dairy that come from cows or even pork." said Meek.

"So wait, you can't drink milk?" said Knuckles.

Everyone nodded.

"I thought it was because he was Lactose Intolerant and can't have anything fairy like Milk, Cheese or Ice Cream." said Knuckles.

Everyone is shocked and Knuckles saw this.

"What just because I'm a meat head doesn't mean I know what Lactose Intolerant means." sad Knuckles.

"He's a pig, bacon comes from him." said Pauline.

"The odd thing is that he's willing to resort to canibalism." said Meek, "I've seen him cook ham."

Everyone became even more shocked.

"That's disgusting." said Killer Frost.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah I know." said Meek.

"I maybe cold hearted emotionally and physically, but I'm not that cold." said Killer Frost.

"Would someone mind telling me why Meek is talking peacefully with one of his greatest enemies?" said Leni.

Luna appeared next to her idiot sister.

"They maybe enemies, but they're also good friends." said Luna.

"I can vouch for that." said Lincoln, "She even took part in helping me with my video of Bounty Hunter."

Everyone remembered that.

"Oh yeah." said Leni.

Back at the Toon City Zoo; Gwen and THeresa placed the fossil they found in the reanimator.

Gwen smiled.

"This'll be great." said Gwen.

The machine started powering up before steam emerged from the machine.

Then a sabertoothed kangaroo emerged from the machine.

The Kangaroo looked around confused.

"What is that thing?" said Theresa.

"I don't know." said Gwen.

Randy came in and is shocked by what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Randy.

The other three turned to Randy.

"I'm only gone for 45 minutes, and already new employees restore a prehistoric kangaroo to life." said Randy.

"That's nothing." said Maku. "They brought a fossil of a man to life but he died and they fed him to us."

"Eh, not the first time that's happened." said Randy.

The girls became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Theresa.

Randy chuckled.

"That's right, this zoo has had lots of fossilized humans brought back to life who died so much that we've been feeding them to the aligators and crocodiles." said Randy.

Dewey Duck then entered and saw the kangaroo.

"What you couldn't have gotten an elephant?" said Dewey.

"GHAAAAAA!" yelled Randy.

He turned to Dewey.

"What're you doing here? This is a zoo officials only area." said Randy.

"The door was open." said Dewey.

"No it wasn't." said Randy.

"Okay, so I opened the door and let myself in." said Dewey.

Randy sighed.

"I've got to put a lock on that door." said Randy.

"You're worried about locking a door and yet failed to notice that both you and Dewey now sound like each other." said Theresa.

Randy and Dewey became mad.

"WE DON'T SOUND ANYTHING ALIKE!" the two yelled at once.


End file.
